Waterfalls
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: I've only read the Hobbit and a few chapters from Book 1. And then I watched both movies which made me write this... enjoy ppls!


*** *** *** ***   
**Waterfalls**   
~*~   
*** *** *** ***

The sun had slept for quite some time, the young Elf noted as he made his way up a steep, rocky slope. The Elf bore the name Legolas. A silver-blond, he was comely, as with all Elves.   
Legolas was sure he was alone, but an edgy feeling lingered around, gnawing at his stomach. A few loose stones came free and tumbled down the side. The Elf spun around at the sound. He quickly fit an arrow into his bow, hissing, "Who goes there?"   
Not a sound. He continued on his path. A while later, reaching a small cliff, Legolas breathed a deep breath and gazed upon the splendor of the scene before him.   
A full moon and a flock of stars lay in the vast darkness of the sky. Below was a waterfall. The water gushed down quite silently for its height. Also a calming blue color, the sight was ethereal, mysterious.   
"The Aerine Falls." How many years had it been since he'd last come here? And why had he come again now? 

***

_ It had been nearly midnight, by Aerine Falls..._   
_ "Legolas!" An Elf maiden came up the cliff side. She embraced him. "I apologize for my lateness."_   
_ "It's all right, Salelgéa," Came the reply. "I was watching the stars."_   
_ "Legolas, why did you call me here?" Salelgéa asked, turning her hazel eyes towards the other. "Don't tell me that—"_   
_ He turned his head slightly as to avoid them. "I'm leaving."_   
_ Salelgéa gasped. The two words had left her speechless._   
_ "I wanted you to know, before I went, that I might not come back to the Falls for many winters. Please, Salel—"_   
_ "I understand." She slowly detached herself from the other Elf to lay down on her back and stare up into the sky._   
_ "What do you see in the stars?"_   
_ "I don't know..." Salelgéa shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it before. I do not know of what lies ahead for you, but I know it will be perilous. Oh, Legolas, do be careful!"_   
_ "So I shall." Legolas assured her._   
_ "And, before you go, make me a promise."_   
_ "A promise?"_   
_ "Yes. Whenever you return to the Aerine Falls, remember 'The Maiden of the Waterfall'."_   
_ "The Maid—" But Salelgéa had covered his lips in a quick kiss and run off. Legolas stretched out on the flat rock, wondering what exactly Salelgéa had meant._

***

Legolas jerked awake. Yes, it had been Salelgéa! Salelgéa, StarWatcher of Enderal! _The promise... The Maiden of the Waterfall..._   
He stood up, stiffly. "The Maiden of the Waterfall...?" 

_O'er the hills and far away,_   
_Waiting on a clifftop to this day,_   
_The Maiden of the Waterfall,_   
_Salelgéa of Endaral.___

_Watching for her lover,_   
_Searching high above her,_   
_Twenty winters and sixteen days,_   
_Till he did come through the haze.___

_Blue falls, blue skies,_   
_Tears in Salelgéa's eyes._   
_Silver stars, silver moon,_   
_She hopes that he will come soon.___

_Blue falls, blue skies,_   
_Tears in Salelgéa's eyes._   
_Golden mist-lets, golden sun,_   
_Lo and behold, he has come!_

That hadn't seemed quite right. In the song, it hadn't been Salelgéa of Endaral... It had been someone else... So why...? Legolas saw a glimmer of light flashing behind the waterfalls. The sun would rise any minute. And he turned to go.   
"Legolas!" 

*** *** *** ***   
**The End**   
*** *** *** *** **Princess Floréa:** And you probably know what goes on afterwards. If you don't...   
**Kurapika-sama: **Too bad.   
**Princess Floréa:** Exactly.   
**Kurapika-sama: **Well, it was okay, but that 'Lo and behold' line was just plain cheesy.   
**Princess Floréa: **Nobody asked YOU. *sigh* I admit, I couldn't think of anything to replace that...   
**Floraleon:** Salelgéa is a bit of an uncommon name, though...   
**Princess Floréa:** All I did was turn the name 'Legolas' around and fiddle with it. *drools over fuzzy pic of Legolas/Orlando Bloom*   
**Floraleon: **Hoo boy...   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oh c'mon! She's only seen each movie once!   
**Floraleon: **You're a guy, so you wouldn't get it. *waves a pic of Arwen/Liv Tyler in Kurapika-sama's face*   
**Kurapika-sama:** *drool*   
**Floraleon:** *drools over pic of Aragorn*   
**Princess Floréa:** Hey, I just cleaned the carpet!!! Grr... 


End file.
